1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card, which is used in a digital camera or an MP3 device or a PDA device, or used as a PCMCIA card for a portable computer and which is easily assembled with high efficiency under a low fabrication cost.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional memory card used in a digital camera, an MP3 device or a PDA device, or used as a PCMCIA card for a portable computer generally has a rectangular frame (80), an electrical circuit board (81) inserted in the frame (80), a front cover (82) securely attached on a front side of the frame (80) and a rear cover (83) securely attached on a rear side of the frame (80). Front side and rear side surfaces of the frame (80) are respectively defined with grooves (801) corresponding to rim edges (820, 830) of the front cover (82) and the rear cover (83). The rim edges (820, 830) of the front cover (82) and the rear cover (83) are respectively fitted in the corresponding grooves (801) defined in the frame (80) and secured in the grooves (801) by ultrasonic bonding or thermoplastic adhesion or laser welding etc.
The above described conventional memory card has a good solid seal between the front and rear covers (82, 83) and the frame (80). However the conventional memory cards have the following disadvantages:
1. to assemble a finished memory card, the thermoplastic adhesion process takes about 12 seconds, the ultrasonic bonding process takes about 3 to 4 seconds, and the laser welding process takes about 22 seconds, so the production efficiency of assembly of the memory cards is low;
2. as additional special equipment is required by either the ultrasonic bonding process or the laser welding process in the fabrication of the memory cards, the investment in the production must be high, so the production cost of the memory cards is also high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved memory card to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objection of the present invention is to provide a memory card, which consists of a frame, an electrical circuit board inserted in the frame, a front cover securely attached on a front side of the frame and a rear cover securely attached on a rear side of the frame. The frame is defined with through slots to let male and female fasteners respectively formed around edges of the front and the rear covers to extend therein. Whereby the male and female fasteners of the front cover are extended into the through slots from a front side of the frame and securely engaged with the corresponding female and male fasteners formed around the rear cover and extended into the through slots from a rear side of the frame. In such a way any special equipment for fabrication of the memory card is not required, and as the memory card is easily assembled in only 2 to 3 seconds for one piece, the fabrication efficiency of the memory card is high and cost-effective.
The detailed features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.